<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the middle by M0stlyVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951683">in the middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid'>M0stlyVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consent, Double Penetration, Escort Service, Gay Bar, Hotel Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has mixed feelings about what Draco's most recent suggestion is—until he thinks about it, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the october 11 kinktober 2020 prompt is—<i>threesome</i>.</p><p> </p><p><b>quick note about the pairings</b>: when i see relationship tags like this, i always want to know the endgame because i'm a sensitive soul—drarry is the primary and <i>only</i> relationship in this fic; they hire someone for a night of sexy, pre-negotiated, adventurous fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever thought about a threesome?” Draco asks casually.</p><p>Harry spits his drink all over the bartop, then hastily cleans it with a twiddle of his fingers before the bartender can turn around and scold him. “Wh— I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>Draco’s shrug is casual, but his fingers are too tight around the stem of his martini glass and he won’t meet Harry’s eyes. “Just, you know. Have you ever thought about it? I know you haven’t had one, and I was curious.”</p><p>“Have...you had one?” Harry replies cautiously, not quite sure where this conversation is going.</p><p>“No...Charlie and I talked about it, but…” Draco trails off, and Harry takes a deep breath in through his nose to keep his magic under control. Draco’s never understood why Harry gets so upset when he mentions Charlie; after all, to Draco, it was just another non-exclusive fling, albeit a longer-than-usual one, but Harry knows better, has seen how heartbroken Charlie is; half the Weasleys still aren’t talking to him after it became public knowledge that he’d ‘stolen’ Draco.</p><p>“Anyway,” Draco continues, running his finger down the condensation on his glass. “It’s not really...I just. If it was something you were interested in. Or curious about. I figured I’d ask.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry says, then changes the subject.</p>
<hr/><p>“I don’t want to date anyone but you,” Harry says a few days later while they’re out getting groceries at the overpriced shop Draco insists on, cutting Draco off in his recitation of what’s remaining on their list.</p><p>He hunches his shoulders up and continues inspecting the tomatoes, ignoring the gaze he can feel on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Okay…” Draco says slowly, wheeling the trolley closer. “I didn’t. <i>Were</i> you? Was this a conversation we needed to have? I sort of figured, what with me spending every night at yours for the last three months, it didn’t need to be spelled out, but…”</p><p>“No, I—” Harry sighs and tosses a couple tomatoes in the cart, then scrubs at his hair. “No. I know. I didn’t mean— Fuck. I’ve just been thinking about the...you know. What you said at the bar over the weekend. About the…” he glances around and drops his voice, “the <i>threesome</i> thing. I don’t think I can...you know. I can’t date you <i>and</i> someone else, so if you think that you’re, you know, bored or you need… I don’t know, look, if you need something else, we should probably just…”</p><p>Draco frowns down at the tomatoes Harry selected and plucks them back up, turning them over in his hands. “No, I didn’t mean, like. A three-way <i>relationship</i>. I just meant, you know, a threesome. One time, or whatever. It’s fine if you don’t want to, I don’t care really, one way or the other… Have you been stressing over it this whole time? Did you really think I meant I wanted to break up?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Harry mutters, prodding at the avocados. “No? You didn’t really give me much information. I didn’t know what to think.”</p><p>Draco’s suddenly behind him, one hand slipping around Harry’s hip, his pointy chin digging into Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want to break up with you,” he says into Harry’s hair, squeezing his hipbone softly. “I don’t <i>ever</i> want to break up with you. I’m sorry if that wasn’t clear. I just...I thought it might be fun. Once. To try. Really, if you’re worried, or you don’t want to, we <i>really</i> don’t have to. Forget I brought it up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry says, but he doesn’t.</p>
<hr/><p>“I wouldn’t want to do it here,” Harry announces once he has his breath back and has curled himself around Draco’s naked body, sending a cleaning spell over the both of them and pulling up the duvet. “A threesome, I mean. This is...I mean, this is <i>our</i> bed. I know you don’t live here yet, but...I don’t think I could ever do it here.”</p><p>Draco tucks his head under Harry’s chin and traces over his stomach. “No, I wouldn’t want to, either. I was thinking...it would be fun, sort of, if we were out somewhere, and picked someone up together, and took him back to a hotel or something.”</p><p>“How would we even...go about that,” Harry says hesitantly. He kind of can’t believe they’re actually having this discussion, but it’s all he’s been able to think about the last two weeks, so he forges ahead. “I mean, I’m not saying we couldn’t pull someone between the two of us, but how would we know they’d be okay with what we want, and—”</p><p>“There are services,” Draco interrupts, just a touch overeager. “You can. I mean, we could hire someone. We could tell them in advance where to be, and what to do, and what we want, and they’d give us a list of options, and we’d pick our favorite, and that’s how we’d know it would go well, and that we’d be with someone who was interested in the same things, and understood our ground rules. There are a few companies I know...hell, I think Blaise <i>owns</i> one, he was oddly insistent I should apply to work at one a few years back. And these businesses have all sorts of consent spells woven in; nobody is put up for a job that might include something they’re not into, and both sides have right of refusal after reading the bio and the scenario. So does...do you think you might want to?”</p><p>Harry runs his hand along Draco’s spine, thinking hard. “I...think, maybe,” he says slowly. “It sounds...well, it doesn’t sound like those horror stories you hear, on the Muggle TV shows. And...I’ve been thinking about it, you know. What it might be like to...watch you, with someone. To have you watch me. And to…” He trails off, too embarrassed to continue, but his cock is getting hard again somehow, and he suspects Draco knows what he isn’t saying.</p><p>“Really?” Draco breathes, rolling on top of him and pinning Harry with a stare. “I was serious, you know—if you don’t want to do this, it’s done, we won’t talk about it again. It’s meant to be fun, not stressful or hard or make you feel bad. Honestly, I sort of just want to do it to say that I <i>have,</i> you know? But when I think of you with...well.” He’s rocking his hips against Harry’s, and they’re both hard now, and Harry closes his eyes and hisses at the overstimulation.</p><p>“Why don’t you get the information and we’ll talk about it again later. For now…” Harry rolls them so he’s on top and slides down Draco’s torso, nipping and licking as he goes.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco breezes into Harry’s home office and dumps a stack of glossy brochures on top of his paperwork. “I got the information you wanted,” he says, hopping into Harry’s lap and shoving the files away, ignoring Harry’s protests. “The top one is the one I think we should use, but I got Blaise to give me all the rest too, just in case you thought differently. He didn’t really want to.”</p><p>Harry snorts, reaching around Draco to pick the pamphlets up. “So kind of him to not automatically expect we’ll use <i>his</i> incredibly not-legal hooker service,” he says drily, opening the first one and nearly dropping the paper at all the moving photos of mostly-naked men.”</p><p>Draco sniffs. “Please, Harry. <i>Escorts</i>. You can hire these charming gentlemen for all manner of events; some of the old society matrons are regulars, for events that they don’t want to drag their drooling husbands to. You might even recognize some of these faces. It’s not <i>always</i> sexual, you know.”</p><p>“Sure,” Harry says, eyes stuck on a page with a lithe little blonde winking provocatively as he casually bends one of his legs behind his head. “This brochure really sells <i>that</i> narrative. Bang-up job.”</p><p>Sighing, Draco snatches the pamphlet and pages to the back. “Look. Blaise told me that we’d want to pick from the back of this booklet, if we went with him—the more <i>adventurous</i> set, he called them. What we do is fill out the application—” he brandishes a sheaf of parchment “—and rank our top five choices, and hopefully someone in that group reads our paperwork and takes the job. If they don’t, he’ll circulate it to the rest of the…”</p><p>“Stable?” Harry interjects, earning himself a vicious pinch.</p><p>“The rest of his <i>employees,</i>” Draco continues severely, settling himself in Harry’s lap with a squirm that hardens his cock even further than it had been from the photos, “and anyone who’s interested he’ll send to us, and we’ll pick from there.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Harry says slowly, tugging the paperwork over and examining the first few questions. Despite his jokes, he’s impressed by the level of professionalism and clear care for both the customers and employees; he’d been interested before, but now he thinks he might really want to do it. “Hey, look, the first question is <i>what is your favorite bedroom activity</i>—I think I know what <i>your</i> answer is—would you like me to demonstrate…?”</p><p>They don’t get to the paperwork for a while.</p>
<hr/><p>A few weeks later, and Harry is regretting letting Draco pick the venue for their not-so-spontaneous pickup. Harry’s never liked the loud, neon-lit clubs like Draco does, but since Draco let him select the hotel (an eye-wateringly expensive suite at The Lanesborough, whose price tag had made even Draco raise an eyebrow, but Harry happily booked it for an entire week, figuring they deserved a little staycation), he thought it was only fair.</p><p>Now, though, he’s wincing at the heavy beat of the bass and thinking longingly of the enormous soaking tub back at the hotel (he and Draco had already taken advantage of how much <i>space</i> it has as soon as they’d checked in), and Draco is jittering his leg on the next bar stool, eyes scanning the crowd as he sips his cocktail.</p><p>Harry leans close, about to ask Draco if he wants to go dance or something, burn off some of his nervous energy, but suddenly someone is pressing up against Harry from behind, and he sucks in a breath at the feel of hard muscle at his back.</p><p>“Oh—pardon,” says a low, amused voice in his ear. “Someone pushed me into you—lucky me, though.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes are fixed over Harry’s shoulder, and he twists to meet the sharp blue eyes of the man they’d ranked as their top choice on Blaise’s form, <i>Rob</i> he goes by. Harry had liked how tall and broad he was, and Draco had liked his dark facial hair and his reported cock measurements.</p><p>As requested, Rob has enough of a five-o'clock shadow that Harry can already feel it against his inner thighs, and his shirt is basically painted on. He’s even more handsome in person than his portfolio had hinted at, and Harry’s heart speeds up.</p><p>“Lucky <i>us,</i> I rather think,” Draco purrs, shifting closer, nerves apparently extinguished now that the game’s begun. Harry shivers, recognizing that look in his lover’s eyes, and Rob presses more firmly against him in response.</p><p>Rob snakes an arm around Harry and snags Draco’s drink, taking a sip. “What a wonderful coincidence, then. Can I interest one of you in a dance?”</p><p>“Draco will,” Harry blurts out, suddenly overcome with the desire to see Draco dancing with this man, to see them pressed against each other in the middle of the crowd, to see just how much Draco will allow while they’re still in public.</p><p>Draco catches his eyes, and Harry nods firmly, spreading his legs enough that Draco can see he’s getting hard in his tight jeans. Draco’s eyes darken, but he stands and grabs Rob and pulls them to the dance floor, close enough that Harry can see.</p><p>He watches them for a while—watches as Draco loses himself to the music as he always does, watches as his hips loosen and his hands wander, watches as Rob’s hands drift down, down, until they’re gripping Draco’s arse, watches until they’re pressed firmly against each other, grinding against one another as their mouths are just a breath apart.</p><p>Draco’s face is pink and his hair is a mess when he glances over to Harry, and suddenly that’s enough—Harry gestures for and pays their tab, then stands and makes his way over to them. Draco’s turned so his back is to Rob, and when Harry is close enough he reels him in so he and Harry are pressed together chest-to-chest, and really, Harry can’t be blamed when just a few minutes later he Apparates them straight from the middle of the dance floor to their suite.</p><p>They stumble upon arrival, but Rob recovers first, hauling Draco in for a searing kiss. Harry steps back and palms himself through his jeans, staring hungrily as Draco <i>melts</i> into Rob’s arms, winding his arms around his neck.</p><p>Rob breaks the kiss first, panting. “Fuck,” he says lowly, eyes glittering in the low light of the room. He looks at Harry, dropping his gaze to Harry’s groin and licking his lips. “Bedroom, I think?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry says firmly, when it’s clear that Draco is already too glazed over to answer properly.</p><p>They somehow make their way there, shedding clothes as they go, and by the time all three of them have tumbled onto the super-king mattress they’re all naked.</p><p>Harry shoves Rob down onto the pillows and straddles him, rubbing his arse against Rob’s erection as he kisses him fiercely. He can hear Draco moaning in the background, can hear the distinctive <i>slick</i> of his lubricated hand over his cock, and he shivers. He hadn’t expected to feel this <i>hot,</i> knowing Draco was watching him with someone else.</p><p>Rob is an incredible kisser, and his hands are large and firm and warm, and Harry loses himself for a while, until he’s suddenly being tugged to sit upright. He protests for a moment, but then realizes Draco’s pulled him up and into a kiss because he’s straddling Rob’s face, and once Harry catches sight of Rob spreading Draco’s cheeks and licking over his hole, he almost loses it then and there.</p><p>Draco moans and bites hard on Harry’s shoulder, pressing back onto Rob’s tongue, and Harry moans as Draco’s slick hand curls around his cock and starts pulling. The sight is all too much, all of a sudden, and Harry shuts his eyes and just <i>feels;</i> Draco’s hand on his prick, Rob’s cock between his cheeks, Draco’s teeth at his neck, and Merlin, he’s going to shake apart before they even get to the main event.</p><p>Draco must sense this, because he pulls back and pushes Harry over until he’s on his back with Draco on top of him. Harry can still hear Rob’s panting breath off to his side, but for a moment it’s just the two of them.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Draco whispers, brushing his lips over Harry’s cheeks, his lips, his chin. “We can stop any time, you know. Is this too much?”</p><p>“<i>Fuck,</i> no,” Harry says, running his hands down Draco’s back. “I mean, <i>yes</i> it’s too much, but...in a good way. I’m fine. I’m <i>amazing</i>. I love you.”</p><p>Draco kisses his nose and pulls back with a wink. “I love you too,” he says, before he lets Rob pull him back into his thick arms. </p><p>Harry watches, idly wanking himself, as Rob positions Draco against the pillows before sliding down and taking his cock into his mouth. He’d had ‘oral skills’ listed in his biography, and by the way Draco’s squirming and crying out and yanking on his hair, he hadn’t been exaggerating.</p><p>Finally, Harry’s back to himself enough to join in again. Rob pulls back with one final, luxurious suck along Draco’s cock and draws Harry into a filthy kiss, reaching around and stroking over his hole, pressing in just the littlest bit with a dry finger, enough to make Harry wiggle and cry out. He likes the <i>too-much not-ready</i> feeling of someone starting him off dry, and Rob had apparently been <i>very</i> thorough reading over their likes and dislikes, because soon his finger is in up to the first knuckle, and Harry’s holding onto his shoulders and howling at the feeling.</p><p>“Jesus,” Draco hisses, and Harry glances over, a frisson running down his spine at how intense Draco’s eyes are. “Harry, you look...that’s so hot. I can’t believe...Rob, start getting him ready. He’s gonna start begging soon, and as much as I love to hear that, I don’t think it’s fair to make him wait.”</p><p>“God,” Rob mutters into Harry’s neck, and suddenly his fingers are slick, and he’s pressing into Harry with two of them, crooking them to rub against Harry’s prostate as he twists and scissors them, slowly loosening Harry up. “You are <i>so</i> hot, Harry. I can’t believe he’s letting me…<i>fuck,</i> yeah, listen to you whine, you <i>love</i> this, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry gasps, spreading his legs further apart. “More, please, please, I need more.”</p><p>“I told you he’d beg,” Draco says smugly, moving closer on the bed and biting a kiss onto Harry’s mouth as Rob adds a third finger. “Add a fourth,” he commands, pulling back and licking down Harry’s carotid artery. “He’d let you fit your whole hand up there, you know. He’s asked me before.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Rob swears, his free hand squeezing the base of his own cock. Harry’s doing his best to keep his eyes open, to take it all in, but when Rob leans down and kisses Draco even as his fingers press harshly onto Harry’s prostate and <i>rub,</i> he has to close them.</p><p>“Mmm,” Draco groans, pulling out of the kiss. “I think he’s ready.” He pulls himself into a seated position, leaning against the headboard, and opens his arms. Harry crawls to him as soon as Rob pulls his fingers out, and even though Harry’s clenching against the sudden emptiness in his arse, he feels safe in Draco’s arms, can feel how much Draco loves him in the fierceness of his kiss.</p><p>He pulls back and meets Rob’s eyes. “Please,” he says firmly, “I need you in me.”</p><p>Draco chuckles in his ear, and the blunt head of his cock is slipping into Harry’s hole. He pulls Harry down until he’s seated firmly, and Harry shivers all over, clenching against Draco’s prick, relishing in the moan.</p><p>Rob’s at his back, then, and it’s an echo of when they were at the bar, with Draco’s glittering eyes over Harry’s shoulder and Rob’s breath on his neck. “Are you ready?” he whispers, biting down on Harry’s tendon.</p><p>Harry turns his head and kisses Rob as best he can despite the angle. “God, <i>yes,</i>” he moans, and then Rob’s got one finger, then two, inside him, stroking along Draco’s cock, and Harry’s burning up, it’s too much, but then Rob’s cock pushes against his entrance, and he falls forward onto Draco’s torso, and as Rob slowly pushes in Draco wraps his arm around Harry’s torso and whispers in his ear as Harry shakes and shakes and falls apart, sobbing.</p><p>It’s seconds later, it’s hours later, Harry can’t be sure, but finally Rob is all the way in, and Harry can’t <i>breathe,</i> he can feel them all the way up in his throat, and he faintly registers that he’s shivering.</p><p>Draco’s hands are soothing along his back, and he’s talking lowly, but Harry doesn’t register it, can’t really hear over the roaring in his ears. Rob reaches down and grabs Harry’s hips, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, and Harry’s skin is an electrical storm, fizzing and sparking and burning him up.</p><p>“Fuck <i>yes,</i>” Draco hisses, and he’s kissing Rob around Harry, and all Harry can do is hold on as Rob thrusts in and out, pushing Draco’s cock directly onto his prostate.</p><p>His orgasm comes almost as an afterthought—the rolling pleasure over every inch of his skin is so intense that the final slide of his cock against Draco’s torso that triggers it feels secondary, lesser than the overwhelming overstimulation he’s feeling. He’s crying, he thinks, and the pressure against his prostate draws his orgasm out longer than normal, but all of that barely registers as he rides Rob’s thrusts and Draco’s firm grip.</p><p>Rob comes first, with a groan and a bite on the nape of Harry’s neck, followed shortly by Draco, who grips Harry’s hips so tightly he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. Rob pulls out first, slowly, but Harry still hisses in discomfort, and by the time Draco’s lifted him off, he’s whimpering in discomfort.</p><p>He hears Draco and Rob kissing, then talking quietly, and then the whisper of a spell sneaks over him, soothing the horrible uncomfortable <i>emptiness</i> he’s feeling now, cleaning up the sweat and tears and come and leaving him sore and exhausted, but no longer in pain.</p><p>Through slitted eyes Harry watches Rob stretch, then bend down to kiss each of them once more. “There’s a lot to be thankful about in my line of work, but I can say with complete honesty that this is the best appointment I’ve <i>ever</i> taken,” he says with a chuckle, Summoning his clothes and dressing efficiently. “If you ever want to do this again, please keep me in mind. This was incredible.”</p><p>Draco chuckles tiredly, and as Rob quietly exits the suite he sinks down and reels Harry in, curling them into each other and tugging a blanket over top of them. “How are you feeling?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Harry groans, which makes Draco chuckle. “Fuck, Draco, how do you <i>think</i> I’m feeling? I can’t <i>believe</i> we did that, holy shit. I feel...it’s not something I can describe, I don’t think.”</p><p>“Any regrets?” Draco’s voice is cautious, now.</p><p>Harry thinks before he answers—this was a serious step they took, and deserves a serious answer. “No,” he finally says. “No, none. I’m glad I...I’m glad <i>we</i> got to do that. I’m glad I was honest when we filled out the forms; I don’t think I <i>needed</i> that, per se, but I’m glad I got to do it. But…I’m not sure I’d ever want to do it again.” He tightens his arms around Draco.</p><p>Draco kisses the top of his head. “I think I agree with you. It...when I’ve talked about this with other people, it was a lark, just a hot fantasy—I never had doubts, or second thoughts, or anything even remotely resembling jealousy. It was all about the titillation, about chasing the pleasure. But with you...well. I simultaneously never want to do that again because I don’t think I could stand seeing someone else’s hands on you a second time, and am grateful that it’s <i>you</i> I did it with, because I don’t think I’ve ever trusted anyone enough to be able to appreciate the magnitude of what this involves before you. Does that even make sense?”</p><p>Harry’s chest feels warm at the quiet admission. “Yeah, actually, it does.”</p><p>They lie quietly together for a while, until Harry snorts. “Fuck. Blaise is friends with Charlie, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes…?” Draco says questioningly.</p><p>“Well, as <i>fun</i> as Zabini is, I have no doubt in my mind that he’s going to hint all around this until Charlie guesses at least the general concept of what we just did. Fuck, he’s going to kill me. I’m never going to be able to go to brunch at the Burrow again.”</p><p>Draco snorts loudly. “Ridiculous. I <i>never</i> told him we were a couple. He knew what he was getting into. I’m sorry you’re dealing with the fallout, but...honestly.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry says easily, eyes drooping. “He’ll pull his head out of his arse soon enough. Hey, in the morning can we have them take us in the Phantom around the city? I want to make some tourists gawp.”</p><p>“Harry, we can do <i>whatever you want</i> for the whole rest of the time we’re here, as far as I’m concerned,” Draco says fervently, snapping the lights off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the tumblr post for this fic is <a href="https://bonesliketambourines.tumblr.com/post/631738934703112192/kinktober-day-11-in-the-middle">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>